


Backroads and Barstools

by almostjulie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finn is a security guard, Flirting, Fluff, Kylo Ren is a Jerk, M/M, Poe is a pilot, Rey is a mechanic, Tags Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: “This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape.”The guy looked him up and down, and when he met Finn’s gaze again, his eyes were sparkling. “Escape from what?”“The spectacularly bad blind date you’re on.”





	Backroads and Barstools

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluffy nonsense. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and you can find me on [tumblr](https://starshipsandhighseas.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing.

Finn wasn’t usually one to to be out at a bar alone on a Friday night, but here he was. It had been a rough week at work, and more to the point, the check engine light on his car had come on and the engine was running hot. He figured he should at least give it a break to cool down and then hopefully he could make it the rest of the way home. He’d call Rey in the morning about bringing it in to take a look. 

Finn was watching, at the other end of the bar, what he guessed was a first date, and, while he’d had some shitty ones himself, he could honestly say he’d never had one as bad as the one he was witnessing. The one guy was tall and ridiculously pale, like he didn’t even know what sunlight was. He had a permanent scowl affixed on his face and he berated the bartender when a small fraction of his drink spilled and nearly started at least three fights with other patrons who, for all Finn could see, were just walking by. 

His date was a complete mismatch in personality, from what Finn could tell. He followed in the angry man’s wake, smoothing things over with the bartender and the others with winks and winning smiles and words that Finn couldn’t hear, and sat patiently and talked to the guy even though neither of them looked happy to be there. He was unfairly attractive, too: perfect jawline, artful stubble that looked careless but probably took forever to get just right, and beautiful curly hair. 

When the sallow man’s phone rang and he stormed out to take the call, Finn decided that he had to do _something_. Finn sat down next to him, and the guy, who had been typing on his phone, looked up expectantly. He was even more good looking up close, warm brown eyes that Finn just wanted to sink into. 

“This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape.”

The guy looked him up and down, and when he met Finn’s gaze again, his eyes were sparkling. “Escape from what?”

“The spectacularly bad blind date you’re on.” 

The guy laughed. “It looks that bad from the outside, too, huh?” He glanced toward the door. “Thanks, buddy, but I’ll be okay.” 

“Okay, you clearly know that guy’s an asshole, so why put yourself through this, man?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you’re right, it was _supposed_ to be a blind date. But I actually know the guy: boss’s son.” 

“Ah. And you don’t want to make waves at work.” 

“No, she’d probably get a kick out of it if she ever hears about this. More that I don’t want _him_ to make a scene. He really shouldn’t be let out without adult supervision.” 

Finn raised an eyebrow. “You mean he hasn’t made a scene yet?”

“Buddy, you have no idea.” 

“That bad, huh?”

“Anyway, shouldn’t be too much longer, just waiting for his driver to get back.” 

“Oh, rich asshole, then.” 

He laughed again. “Yeah. Hey, listen, what’s--” he stopped short, as they both noticed the other man stalking back through the bar. “I’ll catch up with you later, huh? If you’re still around?”

“Your funeral,” said Finn as he moved just a few seats down the bar, “but I’ll be right here if you change your mind.” 

As he passed, the man shot Finn a dirty look. Finn just glared back. 

Finn nursed his beer and watched as the two of them sat together, mostly civil. The angry man gestured toward him at one point; the attractive one shook his head and redirected his attention elsewhere. Eventually, they two of them headed outside. Finn settled up his tab and moved to leave, too. When he got up, though, he bumped right into someone. 

“Oh, hey, careful, didn’t mean to startle you,” said the man as he steadied him, and Finn found himself looking into those welcoming brown eyes again.

If he held on just a little too long, well, the other man’s hands were lingering at his waist, too. “No, entirely my fault, wasn’t paying attention.” 

“Wanted to thank you. And I didn’t catch your name. I’m Poe,” he said, with his arm outstretched.

“Finn. And I’m not sure what you’re thanking me for, you turned me down.” 

“A mistake, I’m sure. You’re heading out? I’ll walk you to your car.” 

Poe walked him to his piece of junk car: its distinguishing features were the dent on the fender from the previous owner, the fact that the passenger side door didn’t open, and, as Finn had feared in the back of his mind when he stopped here tonight, it wouldn’t start. Poe insisted on looking under the hood. 

“So you’re a mechanic?” Finn asked, and wondered if he might know Rey. 

“Only as a hobby.” He said, his back to Finn and head down in the engine. “I’m a pilot.” 

Finn thought he’d probably look great in the uniform. And then his stupid mouth actually said it. 

Poe turned back at him and grinned, clearly delighted. “I’d disappoint you, then. Charter pilot, not airline -- much more relaxed dress code.” 

“Oh, yeah, total letdown, never mind.” 

“I could dig out my old Navy uniform, though, if you’re into that sort of thing.” 

Finn’s mouth went dry. 

Before he was able to come up with a proper comeback, Poe was telling him that the car wouldn’t be a quick fix -- that it would require actual tools and parts. Finn called a tow, and texted Rey to tell her that he was dropping of his car at her shop to deal with in the morning. 

Rather than letting Finn hitch a ride with the tow truck driver, Poe insisted on taking him to the shop and driving him home after. Finn tried to protest -- Rey’s shop, Jakku Auto Body, was clear on the other side of town, and then it was back in this direction to get home. He could get an Uber. He got paid this week, he could afford it. Probably. But Poe was insistent.

“Least I can do for my Prince Charming.” 

“You’re Cinderella in this scenario?”

Poe shrugged. “If the shoe fits.” 

Rey texted back as he was sliding into Poe’s black sports car (definitely not the latest model, but obviously well loved and cared for). 

**Rey:** _oh no u stranded, need a ride?_  
**Finn:** _im good. pretty sure this guy’s not a sociopath_  
**Rey:** _let me know when ur home good luck_

“So how about you,” Poe asked, as they followed the tow truck. “What do you do for a living?”

“Security guard at one of the tech companies downtown,” Finn said, flatly.

“And you sound like you love it. Where?”

“First Order.” 

Poe nearly swerved off the road. “Then it’s a really good idea you didn’t intervene tonight. You seriously didn’t recognize him?”

Finn’s stomach dropped. “Recognize?”

“Kylo Ren.” 

The blood drained from his face. “ _That’s_ Kylo Ren? He doesn’t even have a picture up on the company website. I asked my supervisor about it because how are we supposed to provide security for someone we don’t even recognize? She just gave me some bullshit about how it adds to the mystique of the brand. And also,” he did his best Phasma impression, “I’m not important enough to know things like that anyhow.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Eh. It’s a job, not a career. I’m not planning on sticking around too long.” He told Poe about his dream of saving up and going back to grad school, actually making something of himself. Most people who weren’t Rey just politely listened, but Poe actually seemed interested, asked questioned, offered advice.

Poe slowed as the tow truck in front of them turned into the Jakku Auto Body lot. Finn tipped the tow truck driver, left his car key in Rey’s lockbox and texted her again. 

**Finn:** _Leaving ur shop now. Not dead yet so that’s a good sign_

“Home, James,” he said, as Poe peeled out of the parking lot.

It was late now, as they merged onto the highway. Poe rolled the windows down, shifted into third, fourth, fifth. They sped down the nearly empty roadway and Finn closed his eyes against the late summer air and pretended he was flying, the stress of his crappy job carried away on the breeze. 

When they got off the highway Finn gave Poe directions to his apartment. At a traffic light, Poe dug his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and handed it to Finn. “Here, put your number in my contacts.”

Finn couldn’t help but notice of message notifications. “Wow, you have a lot of missed messages.”

“Oh, yeah? Who from?” 

Finn stammered a bit; it seemed too personal to read his texts. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m an open book. Besides, just before you swooped in to rescue me I sent out a group text to some friends who know about Kylo. So they’re probably freaking out.” 

Finn avoided opening the unread messages from _Papa Bear_ and someone who was just saved in Poe’s phone as the crown emoji. He clicked into a group text labeled _Black Squadron_ and scrolled and scrolled and scrolled. There was some, what he hoped was, exaggerated panic about Kylo Ren and a whole lot of teasing directed toward Poe. More recently the conversation had shifted into a discussion about _Stranger Things_. “Okay, they were definitely worried about you. And a little intense. Someone named Testor threatened to bash some kneecaps.” 

“She means it out of love. Text them back. Tell them they can call off the calvary,” he turned and flashed Finn a smile. Finn watched the light and dark play over Poe’s face as the streetlights streaked by. “Tell them I met a cute guy and all is right with the world.” 

Finn’s heart beat a little faster. “Um.”

“Come on, do it!”

The answering flurry was immediate and relentless -- the phone constantly vibrating his hands. He’d let Poe deal with those.

“Now text me so you have my number.” Poe waited a few seconds. “You do it?”

“Yeah.” 

“What’d you say?” 

“Hi?”

“That’s it? You can do better than that.” 

“Okay, what would you say?” 

“Something better than hi. What kind of text would you like to get from me? Send yourself that.”

Finn thought for a minute, then typed. 

“What’d you say?” Poe asked, craning his neck to check. 

Finn shielded the phone from him. “Eyes on the road, flyboy. You can see later.” Finn watched Poe’s grin out of the corner of his eye. “Take the next right, then it’s the gray building up on the next corner.” 

Poe pulled to a stop in front of Finn’s building and turned off the ignition. Finn started to unbuckle his seatbelt, was about to stay thank you and goodnight, when Poe said, “I’m flying on Sunday, so I can’t drink tomorrow night, but still, I’ll pick you up around eight?”

It took Finn a couple of seconds to catch up. “For what?”

“Our date. I mean you did practically try to pick me up when I was already on a date, so I figured you must be interested.”

“I offered to _rescue_ you.”

“Just a Good Samaritan, then? No interest.”

“Okay now you’re just putting words in my mouth.” 

“So you _are_ in, then?”

“Yeah,” said Finn, a warmth filling him that had nothing to do with the heat of the summer night. He handed Poe’s phone back to him. “I’m in.”


End file.
